


You and I

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Levi, POV Second Person, Writober 2018, erwinweek, erwinweek 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Essere benedetto dalla natura, era visto come un miracolo. Tu non ne comprendevi il motivo, non pienamente; che cosa c'era di miracoloso? Il tuo destino era quello di assumere un ruolo prestigioso, a prescindere da una qualsiasi scelta avresti mai potuto fare in autonomia.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! || Scritta per l' _[Erwin Smith Week 2018](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/)_  
>  **Prompts:** 2nd person (blue) || Mystic (erwinweek)

Cosa ci fosse di bello nel mondo in cui vivevi non era molto chiaro; era, anzi, decisamente oscuro. La vita in una società organizzata secondo un  _diritto di nascita_ , aveva le sue limitazioni e lo sapevi, per quanto la tua posizione non fosse per nulla quella all'ultimo gradino, bensì a quello più in alto di tutti.  
Essere benedetto dalla natura, era visto come un miracolo. Tu non ne comprendevi il motivo, non pienamente; che cosa c'era di miracoloso? Il tuo destino era quello di assumere un ruolo prestigioso, a prescindere da una qualsiasi scelta avresti mai potuto fare in autonomia.  
Primo della classe, primo del corso, primo nelle attività sportive... Una monotonia senza fine, eppure, in qualche strano modo, eri andato avanti per la tua strada.  
E poi era successo.  _Il primo calore._  Certo, non si chiamava così, ma ti rifiutavi di dare la colpa a qualcun altro per una reazione del  _tuo_ corpo.  
Non ti era mai accaduto in vent'anni di vita e poi,  _puff_ , all'improvviso era successo.  
In realtà ti eri sempre creduto immune al calore o al fascino degli omega: non te ne eri mai davvero curato con l'attenzione con cui avresti dovuto; certo, le prime volte eri stato all'erta, ma quando avevi compreso che per te, la loro natura non fosse una minaccia, abbassare la guardia era venuto naturale.  
_Lui_  era piccolo di statura, aveva un aspetto minuto, eppure un odore particolare. Pungente, ricordava molto gli alpha con cui avevi a che fare o un beta; probabilmente la sua percentuale di cromosomi era sballata, probabilmente la sua natura di omega era un'anomalia del suo codice, un carattere recessivo che lo aveva incastrato.  
Lo trovavi bello, con gli occhi sottili, i capelli scurissimi e la pelle alabastrina. Ti mantenevi a distanza di sicurezza, indeciso sul cosa fare: aggredirlo come la tua natura ti suggeriva di fare non sembrava una buona idea e, se ti fossi avvicinato, avresti sicuramente rischiato di far prevalere la natura alla ragione.  
Quello, quasi come se ti avesse sentito – il che era probabile, dato che omega e alpha si percepivano naturalmente a odore – sollevò lo sguardo e trovò il tuo. Ti guardò torvamente, portandosi la mano al petto, stringendo la maglia tra le sue mani bianche.  
«Vattene...!» ti intimò. Solo allora notasti che il suo odore non era solo suo, ma c'erano un'infinità di odori intorno a lui, su di lui.  _Dentro_ di lui.  
La natura vinse, più della ragione e, ad ampie falcate, lo raggiungesti.  
«No.» gli ordinasti e lui si sciolse al solo suono della tua voce; fu il suo corpo a concedersi, la libido traditrice, la natura incontrovertibile a vederli uniti insieme, in un solo istante. L'omega dai capelli neri già bagnato e pronto, col corpo teso, ma accogliente e il tuo pene già gonfio ed eretto, che si fece strada nel suo corpo con violenza.  
Fu strano, lo trovasti strano. La sensazione di calore e di essere  _catturato_  e catturare. Lui la preda, tu il cacciatore. Qualcosa di incontrovertibile, ma allo stesso tempo inspiegabile col solo uso delle parole.  
Lo portasti via con te; non era una cosa inusuale e lo sapevi: gli omega erano visti come meri accessori, specie coloro che non erano in grado di sopravvivere da soli. Levi però era diverso. Levi era forte, determinato, incapace di accettare la sua natura e il suo genere secondario. Infelice della sua condizione naturale, proprio come lui.  
Vi trovaste insieme, trovaste il giusto compromesso e la giusta connotazione, la vostra dimensione. Soltanto vostra.  
«Erwin... Erwin, aspetta...» ti rimproverava spesso, specie quando per stare insieme accantonavi i tuoi doveri. Era come una sorta di silenziosa mania, quella di toccarlo, di toccarlo sempre. Baciarlo, tenerlo stretto, vicino.  
Non volevi in alcun modo che fosse nuovamente ferito, non dopo quello che ti aveva raccontato, non  _dopo_ che era diventato tuo. Che eravate diventati voi.  
«Non voglio aspettare, lo sai.»  
«Devi lavorare...» sospirò quello, mentre tu ridacchiavi. Il calore era solo un momento secondario, ti piaceva molto di più quando non c'era di mezzo quel momento di debolezza e Levi, allo stesso modo, si lasciava andare senza resistenza, poiché la sua natura non lo invogliava a essere diverso da ciò che era realmente.  
«Un ultimo bacio, mh?» lo provocasti, schioccandogli un bacio sulla bocca, con tanto di lingua rapida che prendeva tutto ciò che c'era. Levi tremò tra le tue braccia, ma fu un attimo, prima di stringersi a te con un sospiro compiaciuto.  
Quel giorno, come tutti i giorni, tardasti a lavoro.


End file.
